


11x10 Alternate Ending

by jensennjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 11, Spoilers, Supernatural Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensennjared/pseuds/jensennjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching 11x10 I just felt dissatisfied with the ending, and I chose to rewrite it. This isn't very long, just a drabble really, but I hope some people like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	11x10 Alternate Ending

“Alright, Sam. I am gonna make this real easy for you. You say the magic word… Or your brother dies.”

Silence flooded the cage suspending them in motion whilst lightning flashed over head and darkness kept them submerged. There was only the muffled sounds of Dean’s struggle; his throat closing under the tight grip of the devil.

Castiel could hear the quickening of the hunter’s heartbeat, could see the fear bright in his eyes as he prepared himself for death.

There was no time. There was no plan.

Sam lay bleeding; his hand clutching his side to keep the bones from shifting. He’d been here before, bloodied and broken, ready and willing to sacrifice. Not this time. He was stronger now, prepared to watch others die, and able to acknowledge the futility of their fight. He was resolute. Sam would not relinquish his body over to the devil. Not again.

Lucifer’s hand flexed, strangling Dean and pushing him further up the cold, hard bars of the cage.

The darkness surrounding them was a mere taste of what was to come under Amara’s rule. Her sovereignty would eclipse the Earth and force souls from the mouths of people for her own salvation.

Castiel was not afraid.

He was afraid of doing nothing, of lying in the wake of coming destruction, whole in body and mind, knowing that he could have done more. The vessel he had possessed seven years ago had become his identity. His grace was fused to the fibres. It was tied to him. It was him.

He had played puppet twice before, and both times had led to the near destruction of the hunter who was slowing choking to death.

He had to save Dean. He had to save the world. If it meant sharing his body with an intruder, then that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Maybe he would never be the hero, but he’d make damn well sure that someone could be.

His body was expendable.

“And we both know you won’t let that happen.” Lucifer turned to Dean, pleased to have his ultimate tool — the Winchester bargaining chip — in his grasp.

“No, I won’t.” Castiel said, getting to his feet, wings broken and moulting, unfolding behind him. The true majesty of God at his back.

Lucifer’s eyes widened, surprise, and perhaps triumph, alight in them. He’d gotten through to Sam — sacrifice shouldn’t start and end with his brother. It seemed that the memo had missed another.

“Take me instead.”

“Now _this_ could work.” Lucifer smirked.

“Cas — don’t,” Dean managed, kicking his feet, trying to find purchase on thin air.

“You surprise me, Castiel. All this free will and yet you still choose to worship at _someone’s_ altar.”

Castiel shifted on his feet. “Can you, or can you not, destroy Amara?”

“Yes, I can. I’m the only one who can.” The smug tone of Lucifer’s voice made Castiel shiver.

“This is crazy, Cas!” Sam grunted, fighting once more to find his feet.

“First, let Dean go — let them leave unharmed.”

“Fine,” Lucifer rolled his eyes before releasing Dean. “Say your goodbyes before we get on with the light show. I am _itching_ for something other than fire and brimstone.”

Dean scrambled to his feet, skirting around Lucifer before launching himself at Castiel. “Is this your version of a plan? This is nuts, Cas. You’ve got no idea this’ll even work.”

“It’s the only way to save you.”

“It’s suicide is what it is. It ain’t worth it. We just need to get outta here — put our heads together…”

“Dean, I’m expendable. It’s okay, I see that now. You, and Sam, are the heroes.” A sad smile ghosted Castiel’s lips. 

Dean clutched at the lapels of Castiel’s jacket, his knuckles turning white from the tightness of his grip. “That’s not it, Cas.”

“Enough of this.” Lucifer waved his hand, and the brothers disappeared, manifesting again on the other side of the bars. Now they were merely spectators to a scene they could no longer prevent. “God, you people and your constant need to self deprecate. Honestly, it makes me sick.”

“I will destroy you.” Castiel said, a last flare of strength pushing the words from his mouth.

“Now, now. Where were we? Ah yes,” Lucifer placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, forcing the angel to his knees. “What’s the word, Cas?”

Castiel glanced in Dean’s direction, registering the horror on his face, before opening his mouth to mutter, “Yes.”

Bright, white light sliced through the darkness.


End file.
